general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Winston Rudge (David S. Lee)
Winston Randolph Rudge is a fictional character on the ABC Soap opera General Hospital. He was portrayed by David S. Lee from December 14, 2016 until August 23, 2017. Casting Actor David S. Lee first joined GH in the role of Winston Rudge on December 14, 2016. His first scenes were with Billy Miller (Jason Morgan) and Donnell Turner (Curtis Ashford). The actor recurred until he made his final appearance on March 15, 2017 when his character was taken to jail after confessing everything he knew. He made a brief return on August 23, 2017 when Rudge took the stand and testified against Julian Jerome. Storylines On December 14, 2016, Winston Rudge first appeared when "Jason Morgan" and Curtis Ashford paid him a visit at his pawn shop. Jason and Curtis showed Rudge a photo of Julian Jerome and a couple other guys and asked if he knew anyone in the photos. Rudge claimed that he didn't know any of them but he did recognize a Chinese restaurant bag that they had. Rudge claimed that he is into recycling and that they were free. Curtis wondered if the tools used by a homeless man came from the shop and put into one of the chinese bags and Rudge said that it's possible but he gives them out all the time. Rudge also suggested that the man in the photo he showed him could have scrounged up the bag from anywhere. Jason found a tool set that was missing a tool and knew it was strange that a homeless man had takeout sack from a restaurant no longer in business with a pair of wire cutters that fit right into the tool set. Jason and Curtis caught onto the fact that Rudge was lying and Jason threatened to link Rudge to a very serious crime unless he told them what they wanted to know. They wanted to know if Rudge knew that the tool set that came in was missing a tool and Rudge claimed that since it was used he assumed that the tool set arrived with the wire cutters missing. Curtis asked about the records and Rudge said that the pawn shop was a cash business and that he doesn't keep thorough records. Jason left him his number and his name before they left. Rudge later went into a secret room where a mysterious person was watching the interaction over the monitor and Rudge told the mystery person that two gentlemen were inquiring about the pair of wire cutters used in a crime, meaning that he is partially responsible for the bomb that killed Sonny Corinthos' son Morgan. He left the mystery person Jason's contact information and said he/she would recognize him from the monitor. On January 9, 2017, Rudge gave the mystery person an update and revealed that he wasn't able to locate the homeless man who planted the bomb in Julian's car. He also revealed that Julian texted him and said that Jason and his wife Sam Morgan have become suspicious and guessed that someone was watching the house and saw him pay a visit to Julian. The mystery person poured hot water on his hands but Rudge regained his composure and promised he would take care of Jason Morgan and anyone else working with him. On January 17, it was revealed that Rudge was working for Olivia Jerome, Julian's not-so-dead sister. On February 24, Rudge spiked Laura Spencer's coffee and kidnapped her under Olivia Jerome's orders. On March 8, Rudge tried to kill Julian by smothering him with a pillow under Olivia Jerome's orders but failed to do so. On March 14, Olivia Jerome told Rudge that her work in Port Charles is done and they can finally leave and relocate to Canada. Rudge went down to the pier and waited for the boat and he thought Olivia arrived but Sonny got there instead. Sonny confronted Rudge about his part in Morgan's death and threatened to kill him unless he told him where Olivia Jerome was. Rudge swore he didn't know but he did tell Sonny that Olivia said she had to right a wrong and correct her past before she would meet him down there. Rudge also confessed to Sonny that he didn't know that Olivia was really crazy. After Rudge answered Sonny's questions, Sonny later took off to find Olivia. Rudge was later arrested by Dante Falconeri and taken into custody alongside Olivia, who was later sent to an asylum. On August 23, Rudge was later called to the stand at Julian's trial and when he was up there, Rudge lied and claimed that Julian was willingly complicit in Olivia's crimes. Julian got enraged and stood up, but was restrained as Rudge left. On August 25, Julian was sentenced to 15 to 20 years in prison for all of the crimes he committed that had to do with Olivia, but was eventually released. Crimes Committed *Partially responsible for the death of Morgan Corinthos 7-10, 2016; revealed Dec 15, 2016; revealed to be working with [[Olivia Jerome] (who is actually responsible) on Jan 17, 2017] *Set his pawn shop on fire with "Jason Morgan" and Curtis Ashford inside 9-10, 2017; they made it out alive *Poisoned and kidnapped Laura Spencer under Olivia's orders 24, 2017 *Tried to smother Julian Jerome with a pillow under Olivia's orders 8, 2017 *Perjury; lied on the stand about Julian being a willing associate in Olivia's plans when he (Julian) was actually blackmailed 23, 2017 Health & Vitals *Threatened by Curtis Ashford 14-15, 2016 *Blackmailed by "Jason Morgan" into telling him what he needed to know about a very serious crime or else he would be linked to said crime 14-15, 2016 *Had hot water spilled on him by Olivia Jerome 9, 2017; revealed Jan 17, 2017 *Held at gunpoint and threatened by Sonny Corinthos 14-15, 2017 Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Jerome mob family